1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gelling agent, which is mixed with an organic solvent or a liquid crystal compound to form a gelling mixture, and a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, those composed of self-organizing low molecules that the molecules gather in a fibrous form by intermolecular interaction to form a fibrous molecular aggregate have attracted attention as gelling agents.
Such a gelling agent is expected as, for example, a material for forming physical gel. As physical gel using a gelling agent, has been proposed, for example, a liquid crystal composition composed of the gelling agent and a liquid crystal compound (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-4462).
However, as the gelling agent, no gelling agent composed of self-organizing low molecules having a molecular structure that a carbazole component has been introduced as a functional component has been known.